Maleficent Shorts
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: A collection of short little snippets based on 100 different prompts. Various pairings, universes, and possibilities. 3-5 sentences each. Ratings may vary, rated M to be safe. Predominately Diavicent. Will feature all characters at one point or another...probably...okay, maybe.
1. 1-10

A/N: Okay, so I have 100 prompts that to write off of for this. Every short will be about 3-5 sentences…but they pretty much all have the potential to become something longer. If you like something LET ME KNOW! You're likely to get more of it. If you have a prompt you'd like to see ALSO LET ME KNOW! I am not opposed to making this longer than originally intended. As you can tell, each post will be pretty short, but hopefully they will also be pretty fun. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

1\. Aurora's Coronation

Maleficent thought Aurora looked absolutely beautiful, despite her clear discomfort in her heavy, stifling robes. She would have to get used to it, though, as she went about her time ruling the kingdom. As Aurora knelt and the crown was placed atop her head, Maleficent couldn't help but think that she would make a much better ruler than her father had.

2\. Maleficent resting on Diaval's chest

The ground underneath her was moving, which should have alarmed her more than her foggy thoughts would allow. She cracked her eyes open to squint at the legs splayed out haphazardly before her and dredged up a vague memory of falling asleep under a tree with her servant. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and Maleficent decided she could probably stand to sleep a few more minutes.

3\. Diaval fixing up the Moors

Face smeared with dirt and a brilliant grin on his face, Diaval stared up at his Mistress. The ground he was kneeling on was a mess of overturned Earth and poorly dug holes, but he took no note of the horror on the Faerie's face as he exclaimed, "I wanted to help you with the gardening!" And when she saw all the effort he'd put in, and no doubt praised him for it, he was finally going to tell her that he loved her.

4\. Diaval bumping into Stephan

It hadn't been on purpose, really, Diaval was just upset over a recent fight with Maleficent and walked to the nearest town to cool off. He was uncomfortable around humans, but it was a change of scenery and he didn't look out of place in his current form of a man. When he saw the King riding through as smug and pompous as ever, though, Diaval just couldn't resist throwing that tomato at his head…

5\. Protective Diaval

He'd never felt that rush of heat before, the curling of fury in his belly, the want-no, _need_ to do physical harm to another human being. When he pulled up to the park entrance in the wee hours of the morning, though, and saw Maleficent, his _best friend_, staggering towards him with ripped cloths clutched tightly to her frame with trembling arms, he'd felt it. And he knew, in that moment, he would do whatever it took to make sure the person responsible didn't live to see the setting sun.

6\. Taste

She tasted of the blackberries they'd been eating just minutes before, bright and sweet and just a little bit tart. Diaval's tongue dipped between her lips again, savoring every moment and attempting to draw her entire being into him. He had wanted this for so long, dreamt of it, and now that he had it he was never letting go.

7\. An inanimate object

The thing about the Moors that made it so special was the magic that ran through the very land itself, not just the creatures that lived there. It made the fauna…not sentient, but it certainly felt things, understood more than many would give credit for. That's why it felt pained when its Guardian lost her path, and relief when a certain raven helped her find it again.

8\. In water

He couldn't believe it, absolutely _couldn't_ believe it, but as he looked up through the lake's surface at the watery outline of a laughing woman, he knew it had to be true. Maleficent, his infuriating, stone-face, perpetually serious best friend, had pushed him into a lake. Oh, Diaval was _so_ going to make her pay for that.

9\. PoV of Aurora as a young girl

Even as a young girl, Aurora knew there was something going on between her godmother and her 'Pretty Bird,' even if she didn't know what it was. They would exchange these glances like they were having entire conversations without saying a word and sometimes it annoyed the young girl so much she had to throw a tantrum just to get their attention again. So, when she was 16 and walked in on them kissing in Maleficent's kitchen, well, she really just wasn't all that surprised.

10\. Witch Hunter Maleficent and Diaval AU

"Get down!" Maleficent shouted as she tackled her partner to avoid the witch's curse as it flew over their heads, "I may not be affected by their magic but you sure as Hell are! You need to be more careful!" Pulling his crossbow from his back and firing a rapid series of shots at the vile creature they were fighting, the raven-haired man growled under his breath in irritation. "'I want you, Diaval; I need you, Diaval; I can't do this without you, Diaval.' Just for once, I'd like a little appreciation!"

A/N: Please let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcomed!


	2. Extensions

A/N: Here is the first set of extended scenes for these! What I will be doing between each set of shorts is taking the ones people requested and making them slightly longer. These are each around 500 words now, but no guaranteed length will be given. I hope you all enjoy!

Protective Diaval-Extended

When Maleficent first called him, Diaval had been dead asleep. It was 5-something in the morning on a Sunday and he wasn't exactly a church goer. He was more asleep than anything else when he answered the phone and his greeting was less than coherent. There was only silence over the line and Diaval almost drifted back to sleep when he heard a sob in a startlingly familiar voice.

He was out of his bed in a millisecond, stumbling a bit when his feet hit the floor. He didn't bother changing out of his sleep pants, much less throwing on a shirt or grabbing shoes. His keys were lying on the little table Maleficent had bought him in the entryway of his apartment and he grabbed them on his way out the door.

"Maleficent? Maleficent! Where are you? I'm coming, okay? I just need you to tell me where you are!"

He wanted to ask if she was okay, but he was afraid of what the answer might be. Maleficent had been his friend since they were kids and he'd never seen or heard her anything less than utterly composed. Hearing her quiet sobs over the phone caused his heart to constrict painfully in his chest. His best friend didn't manage to actually get any words out until he was down the stairs and heading across the parking lot towards his beat-up scrapheap of a car.

"N-Newtown Park…"

He tucked the phone against his shoulder as he climbed into his car. His hands were shaking so bad he had to try twice to fit his key into the ignition. All he could see in his mind was that brilliant, beautiful woman alone and afraid in the dark. His foot was like lead on the accelerator. Newtown Park was only minutes away.

"Just hang on, okay? I'm coming. I'm on my way! Can you stand? Can you move? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Oh, God, what if she was hurt? What if she'd been attacked and was bleeding out under some tree? What if she passed out before he was able to get to her and he wasn't able to find her?

"N-n-no ambul-lence…p-please."

Diaval knew his best friend well enough to hear more than what she was actually saying. She was hurt, and it was bad, but she didn't want anyone to know. Diaval was safe, any secret she had she could share with him. Emergency personnel? Not so much. Maleficent was also smart, though, and wouldn't put herself in danger if she didn't have to.

His relief that her life wasn't in danger warred with his distress over what actually had happened to her. They're relationship was hard to describe, even to themselves. There was nothing Diaval wouldn't do for her. If anything happened to her…

"I'm nearly there, Maleficent. I'm almost at the entrance. Where are you? I can come to you."

"N-no. I…I'll meet you at the c-car."

He'd never felt that rush of heat before, the curling of fury in his belly, the want-no, _need_ to do physical harm to another human being. When he pulled up to the park entrance in the wee hours of the morning, though, and saw Maleficent, his _best friend_, staggering towards him with ripped clothes clutched tightly to her frame with trembling arms, he'd felt it. And he knew, in that moment, he would do whatever it took to make sure the person responsible didn't live to see the setting sun.

In Water-Extended

He couldn't believe it, absolutely _couldn't_ believe it, but as he looked up through the lake's surface at the watery outline of a laughing woman, he knew it had to be true. Maleficent, his infuriating, stone-faced, perpetually serious best friend, had pushed him into a lake. Oh, Diaval was _so_ going to make her pay for that.

As he pulled himself, gasping for air, from beneath the water's surface, Maleficent only laughed harder. Her face flushed from lack of oxygen as he sullenly trudged back towards the shore and her arms were wrapped tightly around her aching belly. Diaval shot her a glare as she attempted to control herself but it only seemed to set her off all over again. She wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Oh, oh, man…You should have seen your face!"

He sent a splash of water in her direction, but she danced out of the way just in time. She'd always been quicker on her feet than he was. She chuckled again as he huffed and dragged himself back onto land. He was soaked head to toe with mud all over his bottom half. Water rained down on the dirt around him, quickly turning the earth he stood on into his own personal puddle.

"It's not funny!"

She snorted, hiding her grin behind her hand.

"It's not! You pushed me into a lake!"

"You were being stupid! Of _course_ I pushed you into a lake!"

"All I said was that I don't get what you see in that Sam Wiley guy!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes and huffed and, for a moment, Diaval could actually see her as the 16 year old girl she was.

"It's Sam _Riley_, Diaval. Get it right!"

He grinned.

"But it's so much more fun to annoy you."

Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously, all cold and imperial once again. She sniffed derisively and turned away from him, stalking off away from him. He scrambled after her.

"Wait, wait! Maleficent! I'm sorry! Don't be mad!"

He knew she wasn't _really_ mad. (She could never stay mad at him and it would take a lot more than mispronouncing some actor's name to get her there.) Still, the overt apology would only make his plans for revenge than much sweeter. Maleficent was still walking away, but her gate had slowed enough so that Diaval could easily catch up.

He sprinted the last few feet towards her retreating back and threw himself at her. His arms wrapped around her torso, pressing the entire length of his soaking, muddy body against her back. He tucked his nose into her shoulder and all but shoved his hair into her face. Her outcry of utter horror was 100% worth the probably permanent damage it caused his ears.

Witch Hunter Maleficent and Diaval AU-Extended

"Get down!" Maleficent shouted as she tackled her partner to avoid the witch's curse as it flew over their heads, "I may not be affected by their magic but you sure as Hell are! You need to be more careful!"

Pulling his crossbow from his back and firing a rapid series of shots at the vile creature they were fighting, the raven-haired man growled under his breath in irritation.

"'I want you, Diaval; I need you, Diaval; I can't do this without you, Diaval.' Just for once, I'd like a little appreciation!"

Maleficent ignored him as she vaulted over a fallen tree to run after their opponent. Diaval scrambled up from where he'd been on his stomach and took off after her, almost running head first into a shorter, brunette young man as the other dashed out from behind a tree.

"If it makes you feel better, I still think you're pretty cool."

"Dammit, Phillip! Now is not the time!"

Diaval shoved the boy aside just in time to avoid another blast of magic. The puppy-ish kid had been following them around for _weeks_ ever since they had passed through his tiny little town on a hunt. He seemed completely enamored by the lifestyle the hunters wished wasn't necessary. Personally, Diaval just wanted to dump him in a random town and let that be the end of it, but Aurora would throw a fit if they did that so _of course_ Maleficent kept the kid around.

With the boy out of his way, Diaval leapt eagerly into the fray. The witch was preoccupied by Maleficent, hurling verbal curses accompanied by the magical kind her way. She never saw Diaval's tackle coming until it was too late. There'd been a time when the raven-haired male had hesitated to throw a punch at a woman, but he'd long since stopped thinking of witches as women. His fist met her nose with a satisfying crunch. Maleficent took the opportunity to kick the witch's wand out of her hand.

"Tell us where you're keeping the kids you kidnapped and maybe I won't punch you again."

The witch just scowled and spat blood in his face. He hurried to wipe it off while Maleficent pointed her crossbow over his shoulder at the witch still pinned beneath him.

"I think it's probably best you answer the man's question. We don't get paid unless we get those kids back alive, so you could say I'm in a less than forgiving mood."

Oh, yeah. Best. Team. Ever.

A/N: Please review and let me know how you liked it!


	3. 11-20

A/N: Here's the next series of prompts! I'm sorry it took a little while. I've had a lot going on and life is kinda crazy. Enjoy!

11\. Corporate Power House AU

She smacked a pile of paperwork down on the table in front of the other businessman. The older gentleman gulped nervously as his eyes darted up to look at her and then back down to the paperwork. Diaval smirked from his place behind her chair, they'd never stood a chance against Moors Inc.

12\. Angel/Demon AU

She had fallen, been cast out for the sins of a human, and now she needed his help. Diaval itched the base of his horns thoughtfully. In general, he wasn't one to help an angel, even a fallen one, but oh, was she beautiful.

13\. Air

It was the freedom of it, the wind in her hair, in his feathers. It was the open air that made flight worth it, the space and their ability to move through it. But more than any of that, it was being able to do it together.

14\. Firefighter AU

The first time Diaval had lit his kitchen on fire, it'd been an accident, really. The fifth time, he'd gotten a burn on his arm. It was minor, barely first degree, but the gorgeous firefighter who treated it still read him the riot act for a full fifteen minutes about how setting a fire didn't count as a date and she'd much rather go out for coffee anyway.

15\. Fearless

What Maleficent truly valued about Diaval was that he didn't fear her, he never faltered, not even when her magic had first turned green. When she'd been hit with mud that day in the Moors he had been the only one to laugh. Not even Aurora had been fearless enough to do that.

16\. Crime Fighter AU

Maleficent scowled through the one-way glass at the scumbag sitting at her interrogation table. Her partner, Diaval, glanced at her nervously. "C'mon," she said, sweeping out the door, "let's get this bastard's confession so we can put him where he belongs."

17\. Murder Victim AU

When the police had come to her house, asking her to come to the morgue to identify a body, Maleficent had been filled with fear. These days there were very few people she'd be called upon to identify, just one really, and she couldn't afford to lose him. So the tears that sprang to her eyes upon seeing Stefan's body of the table weren't from sadness, but from relief.

18\. Psych Ward AU

"What a pretty bird…" Diaval almost jumped back when the patient reached out to stroke his cheek and he glanced desperately at the nurse beside him. It was his first day at the psych ward, and he was just a student, he wasn't prepared for this kind of thing! "Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. Maleficent doesn't bite…much."

19\. Trees

It was watching her heal the Moors that really got to him. Despite all her anger and pain, the plants were always her top priority. As she stroked the bark of the great oak, her magic flowing through it and healing the damage of caused by the recent storm, Diaval could not help but marvel at her strength.

20\. Hurt Diaval

It wasn't supposed to end like this, she thought. He should have left when she'd given him the chance, he shouldn't have followed her. Now, as she cradled his broken body in her arms, Maleficent knew it was too late to turn back the clock.

A/N: I hope you all liked it! As before, let me know if you want to see anything extended! Or even just leave a review! I like those, too.


	4. Extensions 2

Firefighter AU

The first time Diaval had lit his kitchen on fire, it'd been an accident, really. The fifth time, he'd gotten a burn on his arm. It was minor, barely first degree, but the gorgeous firefighter who treated it still read him the riot act for a full fifteen minutes about how setting a fire didn't count as a date and she'd much rather go out for coffee anyway…which was how Diaval found himself waiting outside a small, independent coffee shop just two days later.

He hadn't known in the slightest what to wear and had nearly pulled his hair out trying to decide. His best friend, Phillip, had not been the slightest bit helpful as he sat on Diaval's bed laughing at his indecisiveness. Sometimes Diaval was absolute convinced that the younger man was only friends with him for access to his Netflix account. Apparently Diaval had floundered enough that Phillip finally gave in and chucked some clothes at him.

"Nice shirt."

The raven-haired man nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to see Maleficent smirking at him. Diaval glanced down at his electric blue button up and had to resist the urge to bury his face in his hands out of sheer mortification. Oh, God…what had he been _thinking_?

"I don't…I don't normally wear color."

Her smirk only seemed to grow at that.

"Your face certainly seems to be wearing quite a bit right now…and oh, look! There's some more!"

Diaval was pretty sure he had never been so mortified in his entire life. It didn't help in the slightest that Maleficent looked absolutely fantastic outside of her firefighting gear. She was all jet black and clean lines. Good God, he hadn't realized her cheekbones could look any sharper than they had before…

"You're staring."

"Sorry! You're just…really pretty."

Oh, God…Had he really just said that? What was wrong with him? Was it too late to try starting over? His self-berating probably would have gone on all day if it wasn't interrupted by Maleficent's laughter.

"You're not so bad yourself, the shirt aside."

Murder Victim AU

When the police had come to her house, asking her to come to the morgue to identify a body, Maleficent had been filled with fear. These days there were very few people she'd be called upon to identify, just one really, and she couldn't afford to lose him. So the tears that sprang to her eyes upon seeing Stefan's body on the table weren't from sadness, but from relief.

The young officer who'd accompanied her instantly flew into a panic upon seeing the tears and hastened to guide her to one of the plastic chairs along the wall. His hands had fluttered nervously in the air and he'd nearly spilt the cup of water he offered her all over the floor. She found the whole thing extremely enduring and sucked in a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Really."

She didn't think it made him look even the slightest bit less nervous, but at least he stopped looking for things to do for her. She gave him a shaky smile as she wiped the tears from her face. The bright side of running out of the house without in make up one, she supposed, was that she didn't have to worry about her mascara running.

"I take it you can confirm the identity of the victi-individual?"

Maleficent squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment to regain her usual composure before opening them again. She didn't miss the officer's slip-up, but she also decided she didn't want to be any more involved in this than she already was. Her history with Stefan had ended years before.

"Yes, Officer…"

She trailed off, suddenly realizing she had completely forgotten his name.

"Alfstead. Phillip Alfstead."

She spared him a grateful smile.

"Officer Alfstead. That's Stefan. I would recognize him anywhere."

The young man nodded gravely, not seeming to realize that having Stefan dead was more of a gift to her than a burden.

"Is there someone I can call for you? A relative? A friend? We generally recommend that people not be alone during these types of things."

"Actually…yes. Here, let me get you his number."

It would be a relief, after this scare, just to see Diaval's face. She wasn't sure if she would have made it if he'd been the one laid out on the table.

Psych Ward AU

"What a pretty bird…" Diaval almost jumped back when the patient reached out to stroke his cheek and he glanced desperately at the nurse beside him. It was his first day at the psych ward, and he was just a student, he wasn't prepared for this kind of thing! "Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. Maleficent doesn't bite…much."

That really didn't settle Diaval's nerves.

"Much?" he squeaked, eyes darting back to the patient who was smiling at him fondly.

Aurora just laughed his worries away as she moved around him to take the elegant woman's hands in both of her own. If it weren't for the haunted look in her eyes and the hospital gown, Diaval would never have guessed she was a patient.

"How are you doing today, Maleficent?"

"Oh, beastie! Did you come to see the water sprites?"

"Not today, I'm afraid. I came to show Diaval around. He's new, so you be nice to him, alright?"

Maleficent smiled and nodded warmly, eyes drifting back to meet the young intern's. She beckoned him closer and, after a nod of approval from Aurora, he hesitantly went. Maleficent reached one hand out to gently stroke his hair as he knelt beside her.

"You have the most lovely feathers, dear. And quite the clever look in your eye!"

She winked at him as she bopped him lightly on the nose with one finger. When Aurora spoke, it served to distract Maleficent only briefly.

"Alright, Maleficent. Diaval and I have to go now. I'll come back and check on you as soon as I'm done with the rounds, alright? I don't want any trouble when I bring you your pills today!"

Maleficent nodded absently as Aurora turned to go. Diaval moved to follow only to find his wrist seized in a vice-like grip. Maleficent leaned forward in her chair, eyes suddenly sharp and focus as she pitched her voice low.

"Tread carefully, little raven. There is evil in this world…"

Hurt Diaval

The pain of the iron net searing her flesh was distracting enough that Maleficent could hardly keep her focus. They had been so _close_ to getting back out of the castle. She should have been more careful, less caught up in the moment. Curse her momentary weakness.

Maternal instinct reared up inside of her at the sound of Aurora's desperate cries. Surely the guards would not hurt her. Not even Stefan would sink so low…would he? Had his madness become so complete that he would endanger his own daughter for the chance to end the faerie guardian? The fear that curled heavy in the pit of her stomach certainly thought it was a possibility.

Unfocused eyes sought the room in an attempt to find Diaval. There was little Maleficent could do, trapped as she was, but she was not yet without hope. She finally managed to spot him flying around Aurora, beating with his wings at the guards who hauled her away. Maleficent threw and arm out in his direction, reaching for her magic.

"Into a dragon!"

The bird's form rippled for a moment before a gigantic beast burst forth. Unleashing a roar that caused the entire room to shudder, he immediately began dispatching guards. He threw the net off of Maleficent and declared his allegiance to her with a jet of flame from his maw.

After that, things got a bit more blurry. All of the iron in one room threw the faerie off kilter, even without the fight to consider. When she had faced Stefan, she was sure that she would meet her end, but then her wings had flown out of nowhere and she had once more been made whole. The tides of the fight had turned in their favor at last.

She'd lost track of Diaval in the process, most notably when she had crashed through a window with Stefan clinging to the chain around her ankle. She hadn't meant for the king to die, had never wanted that even in her darkest moments, but it had been the outcome of his own choices. The faerie had returned to the throne room with a heavy heart, expecting her faithful servant to be waiting for her there.

Diaval's form had been sprawled across the floor, struggling weakly to snap at the guards who circled him. His wings lay in tatters, blood running down his sides. The sight had terrified her and it was pure magic that had thrown the guards away from her servant, magic directed by instinct alone. Maleficent rushed to his side, casting the spell to return him to his true form as she crossed the space.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, she thought. He should have left when she'd given him the chance, he shouldn't have followed her. Now, as she cradled his broken body in her arms, Maleficent knew it was too late to turn back the clock.


	5. 21-30

Thief AU

As the curator of one of the world's greatest collections of art Maleficent had been on the receiving end of many a thief's attention, but never had she encountered something like this. When she's returned late that night to retrieve some paperwork she's left in her office she hadn't expected to catch a thief in the act of trying to take one of her most prized pieces, "The Raven", and she certainly hadn't expected him to kiss her as a form of distraction. It had caught her off guard, was all, that was the only reason she'd found herself kissing back.

Maleficent as a Vampire

He was a jumpy little thing, just the way she liked them. That pale skin framed by jet black hair nearly glow in the darkness of the deserted street. He didn't fight her, though, just gave a tiny whimper as her fangs sank into the flesh of his neck and her mouth filled with the sweet taste of his blood.

Philora High School AU

She was pretty sure he didn't even know she existed, but she couldn't help tracking Phillip, the prince of the school, with her eyes whenever she caught sight of him. It was almost as alarming that he showed up at her locker at all as it was just how red his face was turning. "So, um, I was wondering if, maybe, possibly, you'd like to get a coffee with me after school, you know, if you want?"

High School Cafeteria Diavicent AU

She had a boyfriend for one thing, the jerk wad quarter back of their football team Stefan, and there was no way she'd ever be interested in someone a year younger like him anyway. He was a scrawny little emo kid with 'more metal in his ears than sense in his head' as Aurora had so lovingly put it. But none of that changed the fact that Diaval had been in love with Maleficent since she'd once bumped into him in the cafeteria and mumbled a distracted apology before sweeping away without a backward glance.

Diaval is Maleficent's PA

"You have a meeting that starts in twenty minutes, a business luncheon at noon, and three meetings this afternoon so I really, really need you to sign this paperwork now rather than later." Maleficent turned a glare on her new personal assistant and had to hide a smile as the spirited young man glared right back. "Do you ever stop squawking?"

Bookshop AU

He'd thought he was being subtle in his affection, but when he arrived at the bookshop that day to see a sign taped to the door stating, 'Just ask her out already and put us out of our misery!' Diaval supposed he had to face the truth. Maleficent had laughed and said he'd asked her where Sleeping Beauty was twelve times. She'd gotten the hint by the third one, but she'd love to get dinner this time instead.

Pottery shop AU

It was Diaval's first year setting up a booth at the Dogwood Festival and he'd honestly been pretty excited about the prospective business…right up until some guy's dog jumped up in one of his display tables and knocked over a clay tea pot he'd spent _hours_ getting all the colors right on. Not only had the man refused to pay for it, he started loudly insulting Diaval's work. The man looked almost as shocked as Diaval felt when the female artist in the next booth socked him in the mouth.

Maleficent is Diaval's College Tutor

"So what do I get if I answer the whole worksheet correctly?" he asked cheekily, but Maleficent didn't look impressed. "The satisfaction of knowing you won't have to repeat this semester's class." Diaval grinned at her devilishly before replying just a cheekily as before, "I don't know, I think a kiss sounds like much better motivation."

Baby Maleficent with her Diaval Plush

It was beaten, threadbare and worn in more than one place. Her parents hadn't even wanted Maleficent to keep the thing after she'd found it discarded in the park, but she had thrown a temper tantrum like never before and they'd settled on just washing it. Two years later and Maleficent still wouldn't go anywhere without her stuffed raven, Diaval.

Hollywood AU

It wasn't Diaval's first rodeo, not by a long shot. He was one of the greatest make-up artists in the business and there was no question he'd worked with some of the world's most beautiful people. None of that stopped him from nearly dropping his make-up case the first time he set eyes on the actress Maleficent in person.


	6. Extensions 3

Thief AU

As the curator of one of the world's greatest collections of art Maleficent had been on the receiving end of many a thief's attention, but never had she encountered something like this. When she's returned late that night to retrieve some paperwork she's left in her office she hadn't expected to catch a thief in the act of trying to take one of her most prized pieces, "The Raven", and she certainly hadn't expected him to kiss her as a form of distraction. It had caught her off guard, was all, that was the only reason she'd found herself kissing back.

All he'd really accomplished, because she'd still made sure he didn't get the painting, was making her very, very angry. How dare he? Come into her studio and threaten the works she had put so much time and effort into collecting? This wasn't some small-time gallery that catered to just anyone who walked off the street. Maleficent knew art better than almost anyone she'd ever met and she loved it, too. She wasn't just going to sit back and let someone threaten her pieces. She was still plenty pissed off when she returned to find the thief helping himself to a cup of tea in her kitchen.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't sure when you'd be getting home."

"I should skin you alive," she raged as she strode forward. "I can't believe you would do that to me! Me, of all people! I trusted you, Diaval!"

He held up his hands in a placating manner.

"I know, but there was no way you were going to buy it for yourself and I know how much you love it. How was I supposed to just let you walk about from something like that? You'd regret it for the rest of your life."

She pinched her nose in exasperation.

"That doesn't mean you can just go around stealing artwork from my gallery."

He hummed and turned back to his cup of tea, giving her a sideways look. The silence stretched between them until Maleficent finally gave in. She knew it was a losing battle anyway.

"If I promise to buy the painting, will you promise to never, ever break into my studio again?"

Diaval smiled at her.

"All I want is for you to have the best."

Maleficent as a Vampire

He was a jumpy little thing, just the way she liked them. That pale skin framed by jet black hair nearly glow in the darkness of the deserted street. He didn't fight her, though, just gave a tiny whimper as her fangs sank into the flesh of his neck and her mouth filled with the sweet taste of his blood.

His frame shivered and shook, reacting to the venom that coated her teeth. It was designed to make her victims pliant and to make sure they didn't fully understand what was going on. She'd never had someone react quite like this, though, by reaching forward and drawing him closer. She'd heard of it happening before, but had never experienced it herself. It was exhilarating.

Tearing herself away from the young man's neck was harder than she would have ever thought possible. He tongue darted out to lap at the punctures still dripping blood sluggishly and she hummed appreciatively at the flavor. The man tipped his head to the side, giving her more access as he mewled softly. A fierce, possessive feeling reared up inside of her. When she finally drew away, it was with eyes that glowed brightly with the signs of her magic.

"Such a pretty bird," she purred, running a long-nailed finger down his cheek.

His eyes struggled to focus on her, skin flush.

"Mistress?"

She grinned, displaying every one of her teeth.

"Yes, that's right. You belong to me now."

Diaval is Maleficent's PA

"You have a meeting that starts in twenty minutes, a business luncheon at noon, and three meetings this afternoon so I really, really need you to sign this paperwork now rather than later."

Maleficent turned a glare on her new personal assistant and had to hide a smile as the spirited young man glared right back.

"Do you ever stop squawking?"

He feigned a look of surprise and checked the name plate on the door.

"I'm so sorry, I must have gotten the wrong office somehow. I could have sworn this was Maleficent's office. Are you Maleficent?"

She had to hide a grin.

"I am."

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm doing my job. Exactly what you hired me for."

She arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Is that really the way you want to talk to your boss?"

"If my boss is going to be this stubborn about signing some paperwork, then yes. I'd say you probably need it."

Well, she decided, this was certainly going to be an interesting experience.

Bookshop AU

He'd thought he was being subtle in his affection, but when he arrived at the bookshop that day to see a sign taped to the door stating, 'Just ask her out already and put us out of our misery!' Diaval supposed he had to face the truth. Maleficent had laughed and said he'd asked her where Sleeping Beauty was twelve times. She'd gotten the hint by the third one, but she'd love to get dinner this time instead.

Aurora and Phillip were not-so-subtly watching them from the back room and Diaval spared a moment to shoot them a glare. When he turned back, Maleficent was will smiling at his fondly, almost expectantly. With a jolt, he realized that had been his cue.

"Right. Um, yeah. What about tonight? I could pick you up at six?"

"I'll still be locking up the shop, but that should be fine."

He beamed at her, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

"Great! I'll see you then!"

Giggles from the back told him that probably didn't come off sounding quite as smooth as he'd hoped it would. Maleficent cast an exasperated look over her shoulder.

"The kids have been waiting for this moment for ages. Forgive them if they're a bit excited."

Diaval just kept right on grinning.

"That's alright. I'm a bit excited myself."

She gave him a sideways glance.

"You know what? I think I am, too."

Pottery shop AU

It was Diaval's first year setting up a booth at the Dogwood Festival and he'd honestly been pretty excited about the prospective business…right up until some guy's dog jumped up in one of his display tables and knocked over a clay tea pot he'd spent _hours_ getting all the colors right on. Not only had the man refused to pay for it, he started loudly insulting Diaval's work. The man looked almost as shocked as Diaval felt when the female artist in the next booth socked him in the mouth. She towered over the man in a cloud of righteous fury.

"Perhaps you've never heard of the phrase, 'You break it, you buy it,' so I'll give you a bit of a pass. How about you pay the man what you owe him and get out?"

He stared at her in shock before throwing a wad of bills at Diaval and turning tail. He didn't even have to count them to know they wouldn't add up to even a quarter of what they tea pot had been worth. The dark-haired woman who'd saved him glared after the man.

"What scum. I hate people like that."

Diaval shrugged.

"I appreciate the save. That was one Hell of a punch."

She turned a smile to him.

"Anger is a powerful motivator. I try not to let it get the best of me when I can."

He glanced at her booth, blown glass filling her displays with delicate pieces in a whole variety of colors.

"You do amazing work," he complimented. "I can tell you love it."

"My father was a glass blower," she admitted. "I've been in the forge since before I can even remember. Your work is rather impressive as well."

He ducked his head a bit in embarrassment.

"Nothing spectacular."

"Don't sell yourself short. You wouldn't happen to be interested in an art trade, would you?" Her smile turned sly. "And perhaps dinner later on?"

Baby Maleficent with her Diaval Plush

It was beaten, threadbare and worn in more than one place. Her parents hadn't even wanted Maleficent to keep the thing after she'd found it discarded in the park, but she had thrown a temper tantrum like never before and they'd settled on just washing it. Two years later and Maleficent still wouldn't go anywhere without her stuffed raven, Diaval.

Her first day of kindergarten, she'd come running up to them at pick-up time with the plush clutched in one hand and a small boy with black hair being towed along behind her. He was nearly stumbling over his own feet to keep up, but the small smile that decorated his face said he didn't mind. The parents exchanged a look.

"Look, look!" Maleficent shouted excitedly. "I found him!"

"Found who, sweetie?" her mom asked. "Did you make a new friend today?"

The little girl pouted, making the boy beside her fidget a bit.

"No! I found him!"

She pulled the boy up front as center as if to put him on display and the parents exchanged another look. Her father crouched down so as not to tower over the two five year olds.

"Hi," he said gently. "I'm Maleficent's dad. What's your name?"

Dark eyes flickered up to meet his for a moment before darting away. The boy half-turned back to Maleficent as though to hide behind her and said in a hushed voice they could hardly make out, "Diaval."


	7. 31-100

Genderswapped

Diaval glared at the tall, imposing man before her and puffed out her feathers only to remember she no longer had any. "What have you done to my beautiful self? And what kind of pervert are you anyway that you go around changing birds into naked ladies?"

Princess and Her Knight AU

"My lady, please rethink this!" Maleficent whirled on the knight beside. "I'm fighting in this tournament, Diaval, no matter what my father thinks of women on the battlefield!"

Professional Model AU

She was gorgeous, regal and poised in a way that had been lost over the years. Diaval would be more than happy to spend the rest of his life aiming his camera lense in her direction, but Maleficent was only booked to work in this studio for another two hours. He wondered how quickly his boss would fire him if he asked for her number before she left.

Magic Show AU

"Do you ever wonder why magicians always seem to have such beautiful assistants?" Maleficent mused aloud as she strode across the stage with a great, black bird perched atop her hand. She threw the bird into the air and a plume of smoke obscured the creature only for it to clear and a young man clad in a long jacket and dress pants to stand in its place. "It is to keep you from looking where you really should if you want to figure out their tricks."

Mafia AU

The entire joint went silent as he and the boss walked in, their faces set in matching grim expressions. "Stefan," Diaval called to the man attempting to hide within his booth, "outside, now." Neither he nor Maleficent bothered to see if the little rat would follow, everyone in this neighborhood understood exactly who was in charge.

Online Dating AU

Maleficent couldn't believe she'd let the girl from down the lane, Aurora, talk her into this ridiculousness. Online dating was for desperate people who couldn't manage basic social interactions without a screen between themselves and the other person. She was about to forget the whole thing when her inbox dinged with a new message and, oh, what was _he_ doing here?

Person A getting Person B out of an abusive relationship

Diaval grinned with far more satisfaction than was probably healthy as his fist struck Stefan full across the face and the other man fell to the ground. The brunette resisted the urge to spit at him too as he took Maleficent's elbow and steered her toward the door. "If you ever come near her again, I can assure you I'll do a Hell of a lot more than just punch you in the face."

Food Critic Diaval

Diaval hemmed and hawed as he chewed the food for what must have felt like ages to the poor, trembling chef across the table. His assistant Phillip just looked exasperated as the critic finally swallowed and made a few notes on his paper. "Nope, nuh uh, not good enough, Maleficent could do better."

Kindergarten AU

Aurora laughed gleefully as she sprinted away from her godmother, chubby little legs sending her careening toward the other children. One little boy in particular looked up at her approach and grinned widely to reveal a missing tooth front and center as he thrust a hand forward for her to shake. "Hi, my name's Phiwip and I'mma grow up t'be a pwince, you wanna be my pwincess?"

Diaval is a Biker AU

Maleficent scowled at the sound of a bike roaring up outside of her flower shop and didn't even bother looking up as the door chimed open. "You're gonna kill yourself on that thing one of these days, you silly bird." "Eh," Diaval shrugged as he leaned a leather-clad hip against her counter, "I like the way the wind feels, like I'm flying."

Coffee Shop AU

"Gimme a coffee, black, like my soul." The barista raised one delicate eyebrow at the young man slouched across her countertop. "Well aren't we just feeling melodramatic today, eh, birdie?"

Maleficent is a Prefect AU

"My, my, aren't you up and out of bed awfully late, little Ravenclaw?" Diaval froze in place, recognizing the voice instantly as the Slytherin Prefect everyone knew and feared. "O-oh, Maleficent, I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

Vampire Slayer AU

He'd been taught they were evil, twisted creatures that deserved to be hunted and killed and he had trained for years for that very purpose. As she descended on him, though, he couldn't bring himself to even fight back. All he could do was give a soft little gasp as her fangs sank into his throat.

Diaval spying on Maleficent's date

"I'm not so sure this is okay…or legal," Aurora said with concern even as she passed Diaval the binoculars out of their 'Spy Kit'. He wasted no time in peeking out of the bushes they hid behind and aiming them through the window of the restaurant across the street. "This is your godmother, Aurora," he argued, "you can't just let her go off with just any guy, can you?"

Diaval is a Faerie

It had been a long, long time since Maleficent had seen another faerie nearly as large as herself, much less one that was able to shift forms at will, and she felt a pang of envy as he folded his raven-colored wings neatly behind him. She'd believed all the others to have been killed during the Great Wars. "Hello," the man said with a smile, "my name's Diaval. I know it's been a long time since I was last here, but it really isn't safe for humans to walk these lands."

Diaval is stunned when Maleficent flirts back

It brought him up short to hear her say it and he could only stare. A smirk slowly grew across her lips. "What's the matter, pretty bird? Cat got your tongue?"

English Class AU

It was forbidden, he knew, but there was just something about Maleficent that drew him to her. His English teacher terrified most of her students but Diaval only found her entrancing. He would do just about anything in order to catch her attention.

Pirate Captain Maleficent

"Stowaways," the tall, imposing woman said as she glared down at the scrawny young man, "are not tolerated on my ship." She raised an imperious eyebrow as he actually had the gall to grin widely up at her. "Not a stowaway, just…a slightly delayed new cabin boy."

Maleficent is Rapunzel

"Maleficent, Maleficent, let down your long hair!" She glared at him as she leaned out the window on her tower. "This would be so much easier if I could just turn you into a bird."

Military AU

"Look alive, Cadet!" Maleficent shouted into the face of the new recruit, some skittish-looking fellow with raven colored hair. "You want to survive out here, you listen to every word I say." The Cadet smirked at her as he said, "As you wish, Mistress."

Zombie Killer AU

"Show me your eyes!" she yelled at him, heart nearly breaking. She couldn't lose Diaval to this virus. She'd already lost too many.

Wrong Bathroom

He needed to pay more attention. It was something that was constantly getting him into trouble. That's how he wound up in situations like this; walking into the wrong bathroom and coming face-to-face with the most terrifying, beautiful girl in the school.

Spelling Bee

Diaval had to hide a smile as Maleficent actually fidgeted in her seat. She was leaning forward with eyes wide and hands jittery, so very unlike herself. The usually-poised woman nearly jumped out of her seat to cheer when Aurora spelled her word correctly.

Playground Bully

Diaval tasted dirt and blood in his mouth as he tried to cover his head with his arms. He didn't know why the other kids kept picking on him, but it was unending torture day after day. "Hey!" a commanding, female voice rang out across the school yard, "leave him be!"

Diaval is Maleficent's doctor

Dr. Diaval both hated and loved his job. He loved that he got to help people in need and get them back on their feet. He hated that he also saw the darker side of the human race, the side that would brutalize a woman like the one now shivering on his examination table.

Diaval is a puppy that follows Maleficent home

"Shoo," she glared at the tiny little thing following after her, all floppy ears and curly, black hair. "Go away! I don't _like_ puppies."

Planet for Sale

"It's prime real estate," the salesman explained, "nothing else like it in the galaxy." Maleficent hmm-ed and flipped through the scans for the planet Moors once more time. "I like the greenery," she admitted.

Fashion Designer AU

Maleficent hated working with models. They were self-conscious, high maintenance, and general just a pain in the neck for the designer to deal with. She wished just once, _just once_, that she could find someone to give her designs the wings they deserved.

Arena Warriors

Slaves to this bloody game of entertainment, that's all they were. Maleficent snarled as she brought her sword down to cut through the lion's skull, the raven-haired page who'd nearly met his death scrambled backward. The female gladiator raised her sword to point at King Stefan and swore silently that she would have his head for cursing her to this fate.

Old West AU

Diaval rode his horse hard after the fleeing rider in black. Female bandits were rare, nearly unheard of, but that didn't mean he was going to let this one get away. No, he was going to clip her wings and throw her in a cell where she belonged.

Blind Date set up by Aurora

Maleficent cast a glance around the restaurant her god daughter had sent her to. She nearly hadn't agreed to this blind date nonsense the girl was going on about, but it was impossible to those wide, pleading eyes. The urge to run only increased ten-fold as the hostess led her toward a table with an all-too-familiar back sitting at it.

Diaval is a magic mirror

"Mirror, mirror, all the wall," Maleficent addressed the magical artifact, "who flies the highest of them all?" The smoke inside the mirror swirled to reveal the handsome face of a young man. "Why, you, of course, my faerie dearest, with wings that never faulter."

Maleficent is Diaval's imaginary friend

Diaval hid in the closet with his head buried in his knees, trying to drown out the sounds of his parents fighting. "Come now," a soothing voice called to him as a gentle hand settled in his hair. "I need you to be my wings."

Dominatrix AU

The crack of the whip made Diaval jump, but he didn't move from his position. He didn't yet have permission. A shiver of anticipation ran up his spine as the sounds of heels drew slowly closer, each step purposeful.

Physical contact is outlawed

She yearned for it, the need a heady force that drove her ever onward toward the high she sought. The black-haired woman slipped quietly through the shadows of the streets and into the place her dealer had said to meet. She spotted him instantly, long black coat open to expose his chest as he held his arms out to her in offering.

Necromancer AU

No…this wasn't right. Diaval remembered dying, remembered the sensation of that awful man beating him to death. The woman standing over his grinned broadly, poison green magic swirling around her hands as she said, "How would you like the chance to get back at the man who killed you?"

School Uniforms

Diaval had never been so grateful for his school's uniform policy. "It's chauvinistic," the tall, gorgeous new girl growled." "Oh, don't be so modest, you look great in a skirt."

Surviving in the Wilderness

Maleficent stared at him like he'd lost his mind and the wood nymph cocked his head at her, offering his handful ever closer. "You have got to be kidding me. I am _not_ eating worms like some bird pecking at the dirt."

First Kiss

Diaval's heart hammered in his chest as his mistress drew closer, her breath ghosting across his face. He'd wanted this for so long, so impossibly long, and now it was as though his brain had just given up on working. At least it remained awake enough to tell him exactly how soft her lips felt when they finally made contact.

Potato

Diaval held the off item up and eyed it warily, sniffing it once for good measure. Behind him, Phillip laughed around his words as he said, "It's a potato, you goof! Haven't you ever seen one before?"

Diaval is an artist and Maleficent a collector

"Stunning," was her hushed reaction as she stood in front of his little street-side set up. Hope bloomed in Diaval's chest. Maybe he'd actually manage to sell something after all and be able to eat this week.

Axe and Dress

The blood splatter showed up brilliants against the white-marble floor but faded into nonexistence upon hitting her black, gossamer gown. Maleficent spun the axe around deftly and turned to face her next opponent. "Honestly, Stefan," she said with a wicked smile, "I didn't realize all your parties were such blood baths."

Meeting as interns

"You," the over-bearing man in the suit pointed a finger at Diaval, "retrieve the record files for this case and you," the finger moved over to point at the woman next to him, "put on some coffee." Diaval could feel his hands trembling as they both left the room. "Don't worry," the woman said, "his bark is a lot worse than his bite."

Maleficent is a dragon

"I thought dragons only captured princesses," Diaval grouched from his place among her jewels. She laughed at his indignation, plumes of smoke rising from her scaled nostrils. "Well, you are rather pretty."

Maleficent is a High School Teacher

"U-um, ma'am?" Maleficent smiled as her gaze lifted to meet that of her favorite student, the raven-haired youth with skin nearly as pale as her own. "What can I do for you, Diaval?"

Maleficent plays Violin

She was captivating, he thought from just two rows back. Her playing was flawless, her poise elegant as she drew the bow across the strings of her violin. Diaval was so caught up in watching her that he was three seconds late joining the other musicians.

Diaval plays Piano

She watched him from the audience, glad that she had stumbled across this small recital and thought to give it a try. She hadn't actually thought to find anyone of talent here, but oh, there he was with clever fingers dancing over ivory keys. Without a doubt, he would be hers.

Prison AU

She threw the other prisoner bodily off of him and away, the orange jumpsuit clashing horribly with her very being it seemed. Diaval could only stare at her. His mind just couldn't seem to process the fact that there was actually a female prisoner in with them, but he was sure glad she was.

Tattoo Parlor

She knew the instant she saw him that he had to be hers and so didn't waste time with small talk. As soon as he mentioned not knowing exactly what tattoo he wanted, she reached for the book that held her most special designs. Oh, yes, once her magic was in him he would be hers for sure.

Tattoo Parlor 2

Oddly enough, she didn't seem like the type to get a tattoo, and Diaval eyed her warily. "So, what, exactly, brought you in here today?" Her smile was pained as she reached around toward her back and said, "I need to cover up some scars."

Grocery Store AU

"Excuse me," Diaval twisted around to find the source of the voice, "could you tell me where the organic section is?" The woman standing behind him was tall and beautiful, making him all the more conscious of his drab uniform. He could already feel the blush rising on his cheeks, dammit.

Monster under the bed

It had horns Diaval was sure, though he couldn't make out a distinct form, and glowing eyes that shone out of the darkness that made up its body. He knew he should be scared, should turn and run as fast as he could, but something held him in place. The creature slinked a bit further out from under his bed, movements cautious.

British Lord/Lady

Diaval hated it when Maleficent entertained, though he understood it was a necessary part of her position in society. He hated watching how she faked enjoyment during these interactions with her so called 'friends'. Giving her a friendly face in this sea of enemies was the only reason he didn't run back to the kitchens to hide.

Masquerade

Even with her face covered by a mask, Diaval recognized her. This is it, he thought, only chance you'll ever get to talk to her and not be shot down in the first two seconds. Putting on a brave face even behind his own mask, Diaval made his way across the ball room.

Maleficent is a computer program

Diaval startled badly when the dust-covered equipment around him began to whir to life. The technology in this house was over a hundred years old! One of the large screens along one wall flickered on to reveal a woman's face, her eyes seeming to tack his every movement.

Flapdoodle

"What in the world is a flapdoodle?" Aurora smiled at him coyly and crooked a finger for Phillip to follow as he walked backward toward her bedroom. "Want to find out?"

Diaval is a puppy

His fascination with the rawhide bone was kind of endearing, she supposed, if one was amused by that sort of this. She sighed as the puppy once again tried to pick up the toy that was at least half the size of his own body. How had she managed to end up with this creature?

Serial Killer Diaval

He grinned broadly at the feeling of the blood sliding through his fingers, the tackiness his took on once it started drying. The man splayed out and strapped down to the table tried to beg once again through his gag but Diaval just tapped him on the nose playfully with his knife. "You hurt her," he sing-songed, "and now you're going to find out what true pain is."

Toy AU

Other kids were cruel, Diaval thought as he huddled in the corner. Just because he liked to carry around a faerie doll with him didn't make him _weird_. He looked up at a nearby noise and was surprised to find a girl staring down at him, stuffed raven sitting on one shoulder.

Embarrassing Aurora

He scrambled after, trying desperately to stop her as she charged into the house. "Godmother!" Aurora called at the top of her lungs. "Diaval has something he wants to tell you!"

Aurora stays out past curfew (Maleficent)

Maleficent sighed and gave her a stern look even as she set two hot chocolates out on the table between them. "I want you to know that I'm very disappointed in you, Aurora. There are evils in this world and I cannot protect you from them if you insist on keeping up with this kind of reckless behavior."

Aurora stays out past curfew (Stefan)

It was like every cliché scene in a every book ever as her father flicked on the light beside his arm chair. His eyes held a steely glare. "And where exactly have you been so late at night?"

Favorites

She wasn't supposed to choose favorites, Aurora knew, and it wasn't like she didn't love her aunties. It was just that Maleficent was so calm and poised, so elegant in everything she did. That was the kind of woman Aurora wanted to grow up to be.

Choices

They all made choices in life, Maleficent supposed, and hers were what lead her to this. She'd chosen to believe in Stefan, so foolishly. If only she had made a different choice then, she wondered how her life might have turned out differently.

Jealous of Maleficent

Phillip denied it to himself for a long time, but there came a point where he simply had to accept the truth. He was jealous, jealous of Maleficent and all the attention she seemed to effortlessly garner from Aurora. He wanted to be able to capture Aurora's attention like that, too.

Courage

Courage, Maleficent though, was an interesting thing. There were those who thought of it as just another form of foolishness, but she gave it a much greater value. After all, how could she judge when she couldn't even muster up the courage to tell Diaval how she felt?

Diaval asks about the curse

"Forgive me, Mistress, I just-" he seemed to struggle for the right words before continuing, "it doesn't seem like you, is all." Maleficent turned away so he couldn't see the regret in her eyes. "We all do things that aren't expected of us from time to time."

Spork

Maleficent twirled the fascinating device around in her hand, her tail splashing idly in the water. "I've never seen anything like it!" Diaval just chuckled from where he leaned over the edge of his little row boat.

Baked Potato Wrapped in Tinfoil

"Ah, hot!" Diaval dropped the delicacy back into the fire as he flinched away. Maleficent bent to pick it up herself with an amused, "That's why you use the towel, silly."

Death

No, she resolved as she heaved his limp body up into her arms and shouldered through the door of her workshop. Potions and herbs toppled to the floor in her haste. No, not even death would keep them apart.


End file.
